Death Isn't the End
by Supreme-Witch-Selene-Mikaelson
Summary: Things change, and in the hunting world they change all the time, but can Bobby Singer and the Winchester boys handle how its changed his little girl Katherine? Will her adapting to the world's truths and becoming one of the deadliest hunters outside of the duo hinder her relationships?


***This is an idea I had and just went with. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it. ***

*London, England, Earthly Angels European Court 432*

Katherine exhales, letting it deflate her body as she relaxes into her place on the hardwood floor. She spread her arms out on either side of her as if to stretch her shoulder blades in hopes of touching either side of the desk above her. She watches as the moonlight from her french-style doors made their pale white drapes glow in a bluish tint. Lying still, she listens to the subtle footsteps in the hall and sighs to herself. Pulling her paintball gun from its hiding place under her desk, she shifts to a crouching position behind her couch that blocked her from the dulling embers of her fireplace. She listens as gentle footsteps creak into her office no doubt from the hallway entrance, taking the safety off her gun as she tcks the air tank over her shoulder and the butt of the gun itself into her shoulder cavity.

"Come on, Kitty Kat. I know you don't venture out of this office of yours too often. Why don't you go ahead and come out and play. Maybe, if you're a good girl, Daddy'll protect you from those nasty paintballs bruising that beautiful body of yours." A familiar voice whispers into the quiet room. She bites back a laugh, knowing even as he tries his best to sweet talk her he himself was still afraid to call attention to himself and get shot. _Pussy_, she thought to herself as she shifts onto her toes and back up along the length of her couch and into the dark crevice of her rather large desk. She watches his body, no doubt covered in skin tight black clothing to hide easier in the shadows, walk around her office. She bites her lip and stands as he opens the frenchdoors.

"Kitty?" He almost sings as if speaking to an animal. She walks up behind him, pressing her chest against his back as she covers his mouth and pulls him down to her level as if she was military in some movie.

"I won't tell them you cry like a bitch, Jason." She smirks, whispering in his ear as she shoots him in the leg, tightening her grip as he loses his balance and calls out in pain into her palm as she had expected.

"Oh, and if you call me Kitty again, it won't be my paintball gun you'll have to worry about." She growls, releasing his mouth as the lights come blaring on again. "And you're not my Daddy, Jason. My Daddy knew not to talk shit to a woman who's better than him." She adds before walking away.

After counting the winning team for the training exercise, Katherine sat at her desk with a fire in her fireplace once more and soft music playing from her stereo hidden in her bookcase behind her to write a letter to her father. _Should I write to the boys? Would they even remember me? _She thinks to herself, sighing as shes tucks postcards from all over Italy and Spain into the envelope, and pulls her long black waves into a tight bun.

_Hi Dad, _

_I know it's been a while since my last letter, but I wanted you to know I'm doing fine. Just got home from my trip to Spain actually. In the envelope are postcards I thought you'd like from Italy and Spain. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, but any time I ask you say not to get you anything but I know damn well you'd love our whiskey. I hope Rufus is staying out of trouble and helping with the junkyard like he promised. Let me know if I can do anything for you or the boys. _

_I love you Dad. _

_Kat_

Before sealing the envelope, Katherine groans internally as she prints the best picture she can find of herself while in Italy and slides that inside as well knowing all too well that while the postcards are nice, Bobby would worry too much that it wasn't in fact her writing him. She hopes this would put his excessive worrying to an end.

*a week later, Singer house in the US*

"You got another letter, Bobby." Sam says softly, his voice low from misuse as he hands over the letter closed with a beautifully gothic wine colored wax seal with the impression of that familiar cat. It was how they knew it was from Katherine, aside from her handwriting on the front of the envelope which Bobby constantly worried about being printed off. Sam sighs to himself as he leaves his father figure in his cluttered office to read his daughter's letter, and walks through the kitchen toward the small and yet trusty basement where his brother and their Angel friend stood discussing yet more renovations to the old home. His eyes settled on the cold iron walls of the pit his had spent what felt like forever in after allowing that demon whore corrupt him. At the memories, his veins seemed to pulse much harder, with purpose and a dull call that had yet to fully leave him be.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean calls, tossing him a beer as he settles into his seat on the rickety stairs. He smiles out of reflex and opens the beer, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He almost chuckles to try and even convince himself that his mind wasn't split between that damned iron box and just how Bobby was really doing staring at the piece of paper he handed him. Dean clears his throat in an almost annoyed manner and steps closer to his younger brother.

"Maybe because this basement doesn't exactly hold puppies and fluffy cloud memories for you." He bites back, shoving the plans for an addition to help them train into his lap. Sam knew he'd be the one to mainly use it as Bobby was too old, Cas was an Angel and didn't need to and Dean really didn't care for much more past his pie and bacon cheese burgers to be fit. Sam didn't understand at first, but hearing the door to the basement open and watching how Dean stiffened slightly, he knew something had been said.

"Boys wanna see how my girl is doing before I burn the picture?" Bobby calls, walking around Sam with the letter in hand and a few postcards. He couldn't help but smile slightly to himself at the beautiful cursive that littered the aged white page and even more so at how she still signed her letters Kat whereas for a few years as a teenager she insisted on her full name being the only name she be called. He stands and follows Bobby toward the toolbench next to Dean where he lies the postcards out before finally allowing them to see the picture he had planned to burn. Dean coughed, choking on his beer at the way this little girl had grown up into a gorgeous young woman. Sam smiles and tilts his head to study how she herself smiles at the camera while leaning against a pillar at one of the temple ruins in Italy.

"Damn Bobby she's…" Dean starts, snatching the picture from the table as if getting a closer look would bring her closer to what he really wanted at that moment. Bobby grits his teeth and takes the picture back.

"Even if she weren't in Europe, you'd leave that girl alone you hear me boy?" He damn near growls, making Sam laugh.

"She's beautiful, Bobby. She's grown into such a beautiful woman. I'm glad she seems happy." He smiles, noting the angelic runes covering her tanned skin. Bobby eases up and nods.

"Thank you." He says softly, saddening slightly as he runs his thumb over the picture. Cas puts his hand on his shoulder and nods.

"Sending her away was for the best, Bobby. She's safe." He says in that familiar monotone, though he meant every word. Sam nods in agreement and sighs to himself as Bobby lights the picture on fire out of fear of anyone being able to use her against him. It was to protect her, as everything he had ever done had been. Just as the flame died out in a cup of water, Bobby's cell phone rang.

"Lemme talk to her!" Dean almost hops out of his skin at the chance to hear her voice again after seeing how she had grown. Bobby glares at him and smiles again at the sound.

"No baby, that's just Dean. Do you remember the Winchester boys? They miss you." He chuckles. Sam could hear her faintly laugh on the other side as she doubted they really remembered her. Sam nods slightly and helps Bobby put her on speaker.

"Hiya beautiful! Remember me?" Dean smirks, shifting his weight slightly in a way Sam was used to seeing in the bars. He rolls his eyes as Katherine laughs.

"Dean? My my, don't you sound needy." She teases, gaining the laughter of who Sam assumed was her roommate. Dean deflated and settled back into his hardened soldier stance.

"Rude." He mutters under his breath.

"Dad? Can I talk to Sam? I have a favor to ask." Katherine asks softly, admittedly making Sam's heart jump a bit in his chest. He looks down at Bobby as if to ask permission to take her off speaker and does so.

"Hey Kat. Is everything going okay there in London?" He asks, just trying to ease her into the conversation with someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Hello Sammy. Yes everything is fine here, kinda boring, but first I wanted you to know that I miss you boys alot." She says happily, though something told him she was blushing slightly. He smiles to himself, earning glares from Dean, and continues.

"We miss you too." He chuckles and shifts to sit against the table.

"Anyhow, could I ask a favor? I know dad's been worrying about me alot here lately. I was wondering if, without giving anything away, could you tell me if it's a good time to come home? I need a break from school and really miss you guys, but I want it to be a surprise and we both know Dean can't keep that huge ass mouth of his shut long enough to do so." Katherine explains with a laugh. Sam himself laughs and nods to himself.

"Yeah of course. That sounds like a great idea. Here, I'll give you my number and you can text me anytime you need help with that paper if you'd like. I may not have graduated from law school, but I've kept up on the changes." He lies smoothly with a sly smile. Katherine laughs.

"Thank you, big guy. I should be home soon. I just have to figure a few things out first. Oh! And happy belated birthday. I'll make sure to bring you a gift." She ends the call. Sam hands the phone back to Bobby and offers to go grocery shopping, taking Cas to Dean's command in a way of getting him out of the way, trying to settle himself from talking to his childhood crush again.

*same day, London's Earthly Angels European Court 432*

Katherine hadn't released her phone quite yet when a friend in the court came into her room. Her eyes settled on her knives as she tries to keep a calm expression.

"Kat, the boys were wondering if you'd like to go out tonight with us." Her roommate and best friend Alison smiles almost lovingly. Kat herself smiles as she finally releases the phone, as if holding it would bring her closer to her extended and that tall boy she once that she loved, and continued to clean her knives.

"Sure Ali. Why not? I'll be going home soon, might as well show up Jason one more time." She laughs, smiling wider as Alison herself laughs and shifts to pick up the photo of her and her father from her desk. Alison stood tall and confident in her favorite white washed skinny jeans and tight black v neck shirt, her hot ember orange-red hair cascading down her pale shoulders as she walks around her office area.

"Missing Daddy huh?" Jason huffs from the doorway. Both girls roll their eyes and audibly groan as he walks into her room.

"Someone please get me a laser screen or something for this idiot." She groans to herself, stiffening slightly when she realizes it was audible, but loosens up once Alison laughs in agreement. Jason throws his grotesquely muscular arm around Alison's shoulders as he looks down at the picture of her and Bobby.

"Aw, how sweet. Once a Daddy's girl, always a Daddy's girl huh? Must hurt him to know you call me Daddy now then hmm?" He smirks. Alison stomps on his toes and pushes him off her.

"How dare you." She growls for Katherine as she stands from her desk. Katherine laughs with a sinister edge, picking up a knife from her desk.

"Boy, not a girl in this country would call you Daddy even if they were into that. Put words in my mouth again or insinuate even for a moment that I'm yours to claim and I'll gut you where you stand. Am I clear?" She hisses, pressing the tip of the blade up under his chin until she sees blood slowly drip down its edge. He stiffens and pulls away slowly before running out.

"That should be a yes." She laughs, wiping the blood from the blade onto the dirty cloth napkin she had been using to clean the knives.

"So who were you talking to? I know your dad, but who was that guy you asked for?" Alison prys, smiling like that best friend who should be told every dirty detail after a date. Katherine laughs at the thought, knowing she was in fact her best friend, and shrugs.

"A man my dad helped raise. He and his brother are almost always with him so I called and was asking for his help to plan a surprise visit home to see them." She explains plainly as if that were it. Alison leans against her desk, her pencil skirt tightening around her thigh from the pressure.

"Oh come on, Kat. Was he an old crush or boyfriend? You haven't had a boyfriend since you moved here and you light up at the first mention of this guy. Who is he?" She presses, her hand resting over Katherine's. Katherine hadn't shared much about her family or her life before moving to London, but Alison knew the most out of the entire Court. She nods to herself as if telling herself it was okay to open up for a second.

"He was the boy I wanted to marry when I was a little girl. When I grew up and found out more about the demonic shit that this world hid from most of its population somehow, he was the one who taught me how to handle it while my dad just wanted to continue to hide it." She sighs, though he memories of Sam were almost all joyful, some of her memories with Dean and Bobby weren't. She looks up at Alison and pulls her into her lap, setting her knives aside and opening her laptop to show her the few pictures she had of her father and the boys.

"Sam," She began, showing with her mouse which one was Sammy. "Believed in me in a way I hadn't realized I was missing until Dean became my drill instructor in order to protect myself." She explains over a picture she loved of all four of them laughing in the park. It was one of the last moments she felt normal by the rest of society's standards. She lies her head against Alison's shoulder and sighs sadly.

"I fought the Principle of my high school for being a devil worshipper conjuring demons into the school in hopes of gaining attention after giving them vessels until he himself became possessed. He killed a girl in my class and my father thought I could just forget about it when he sent me away. To him he was protecting me from the demons, as if they were only in Kansas. He doesn't know about the Court and if I can keep it that way, I will. He worries enough and I joined this Court to protect those who can't." She explains, losing herself in the photo of her and Sam the night she left for London. He held her as he sat on top of her luggage. She could remember laughing as she was delirious from lack of sleep, leaning into him until she finally fell asleep. He carried her onto the train that night. It was heartbreaking to wake up without him.

"I haven't seen him since." She whispers, meaning for it to be nothing more than a thought. Alison shifts on her lap and hugs her as best she can.

"I'll go with you. If my girl is chasing love outside of these demons, i'm gonna be there to see it." She promises, though Katherine knew it was much more of a command as she wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead of fighting with her on it, and secretly wanting affirmation on just how much she herself and Sammy belonged together, she nods and begins looking for plane tickets.

"You know you'll have to tell him someday, right?" Alison calls from inside Katherine's closet as she helps her pack. Katherine groans and laughs, blushing at the thought.

"No I don't. That man may even be married by now for all I know." She rebukes, though she not so secretly hoped he too had been waiting for her. She sighs to herself, knowing she hadn't really waited in the sense the bible wanted for an unmarried maiden. That thought made her stomach churn. Sam had no doubt been with many beautiful women, just as Dean had. It was a Winchester thing, but could you blame those women for wanting a piece? She shakes her head and looks at herself in the mirror. She never just wanted a piece, but the whole damn thing. She wanted Sam. She runs a hand through her hair and sits on her bed.

"Girl, you know there's a real possibility that this boy loves you too right?" Alison says, her hazel eyes soft with compassion and pity for the pain her friend was feeling. Katherine shook her head.

"He doesn't know me anymore. I'm not the same girl." She says softly, touching one of her guns. "I'm much deadlier now." She breathes. Alison puts her hand over the gun and her own hand and smiles softly.

"Honey, to a hunter that's the hottest thing in the world." She points out. Katherine laughs and lies back against her pillows.

"You'd get along with Dean so well." She says, watching Alison begin to pack her own things. Katherine knew how right she may be for Dean, but for Sam? She runs her fingers over her grimoire and thought to herself, Sam doesn't care if I can fight or hold my own in a battle. It was my heart, and what if my heart wasn't the same anymore?


End file.
